


The Gift for the Heirs of Durin

by Tara



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili receive gifts that will shape their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift for the Heirs of Durin

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Chibitoaster for betaing!

"When is Uncle coming, Mum? When, when, when?"

Fili rolls his eyes at Kili's pestering. Despite wanting to know the same thing, he tries to act mature since he is the older brother.

Their mum sighs as she puts down the pot she's wiping. "The message from a few days ago said 'Soon'. Knowing your uncle, providing that he doesn't get lost, it could be any time from today to a few weeks from now."

"But, Mum -- Dwalin's travelling with him, so he shouldn't get lost," Kili says while grabbing a biscuit out of Fili's hand.

"Kee!" Fili snatches the biscuit out of his hand. "Get your own!"

Kili giggles and quickly seizes the biscuit and then darts off. "Come get me!"

"Kili!" Fili runs after him, ignoring his mum's sharp "Boys!", and he follows his brother out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. Kili sprints to the door and opens it, but then stops short when he sees who's there. Fili, unable to stop in time, collides into Kili's back, and the two of them tumble into their uncle's large body.

"Oof!" Uncle Thorin says, wrapping his huge arms around them. "This is quite a welcome."

"Uncle!" Fili shouts into Kili's back, forgetting all about the biscuit incident. He grins happily as he squirms pass Kili to wrap his arms around his uncle's waist. "You're back!"

"Uncle Thorin, you didn't get lost!" Kili joyfully clings onto his uncle's leg. "What did you bring us? Did you bring us anything?"

"Boys! Let your uncle move away from the door and let him have a seat!" Fili and Kili grin identical smiles and both step away. They watch their uncle and mum greet each other. Their uncle gently brings his forehead to meet hers, and she quirks her lips into a smirk. "Welcome back. I see you didn't get lost. Or did you?"

"Dis, my sense of direction isn't that bad."

"Uh-huh. So says the dwarf who gets lost between here and the Shire!"

Fili watches the familiar banter between them, and he waits patiently for his uncle to settle down. Kili predictably jumps into their uncle's lap, causing Fili to roll his eyes again and mutter, "Impatient thief."

"Stuffy orc!"

"Rotten rock-head!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry, Mum," Fili and Kili quickly apologise when they see imaginary steam coming out from her ears.

"Now, no more arguing while I go get something for your uncle. Understand?"

"Yes, Mum."

As soon as she left, Uncle Thorin grabs his bag, and he pulls out three packages wrapped in brown cloth. He sets one down on the table, and then he hands one package to Kili and one to Fili. They both accept the package, with Fili acting more reserved than Kili, yet the two of them look at each other with wide eyes and smiles. They both simultaneously look at Uncle for permission to open them, and when he nods, they eagerly open their gifts.

Fili ignores Kili's delighted shouts and stares at his own gift. They are twin knives, both beautifully crafted by his uncle, and he brings one of them closer to his face and studies the engraving on the blade and the handle with his seal on them. These knives aren't small like the training ones he's used before, but rather they are meant for a full-grown dwarf. He recognises the implication in receiving this gift. His uncle sees him as a stripling ready for real warrior training, and Fili feels like a real heir of Durin now.

"Fee!" Fili quickly looks up and sees the bow and the quiver full of arrows in his brother's hands. Kili slides down to the floor and says, "Let's go try these out!"

Fili nods eagerly, but before he runs off, he looks up at his uncle and says, "Thank you, Uncle. I accept these gift with honour." Kili nods and repeats after him.

His uncle reaches out his hands and gently cups their cheeks. "Dwalin will train you two starting tomorrow with these. I expect you two to take the training seriously."

"We will, Uncle. We promise!" Kili pipes up. "Come on, Fee! Let's go and let's go show Ori!"

Kili leaves first, but Fili bows his head. With one final smile, Uncle Thorin nods at him. "Go. Keep out of trouble, my sister-son."

Finally, Fili drops the formality, and he grins, "I'll try! Can't say the same for Kili, though!" With that, he runs off after Kili, and the two of them sprint down the street to find their friend.


End file.
